According To You
by TamakiCat
Summary: Molly is in India. Micah is...somewhere. They both will meet after many years due to strange notes they both received. How will they react?  Molly/Micah! pairing!
1. Chapter 1 Coming To You

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hi everyone! :D So, it's my first Molly/Micah fanfiction and ALSO, it is the FIRST where I EVER made the characters age...normally, I don't do that but xD...thought it would be cute and come on...how pair up two KIDS? :S... So, enjoy! :D

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing out of it but the idea for this fanfiction, this fanfiction, my representation of those lovely characters, and my writing style :D!

Here you go!

Enjoy and comment, please! :)

_**According To You**_

_**Chapter 1. Coming To You**_

Molly was sitting on her bed, doing her homework. She had been sent to a family in India. It was for her very own good, Mohinder had told her. Though, the family that took care of her for a while decided to send her to a boarding school in order to give her a chance for good education and a social life in this country; anyways, even though how nice the intention was, it would never make out for her losses. It was useless to precise she missed Mohinder. It was even almost useless to precise she missed Matt to no end; her hero, the man who saved her from the boogeyman years ago, when she still was a child. And then, there was Micah. The only friend she had. She felt good when she was near him. He had helped her many times before and now she was in India to ever contact him again. She didn't know what he had become. If only she could see one of them again…

''Good! It's finished!'' exclaimed Molly.

Suddenly, with all her 21 years of age, she stood up as fast as she could and turned her head to look at the door. With this sudden movement, her long and thin quartz earrings swung vividly.

''I'll go give my homework, and then…''

She took her homework she had left on the bed and went out of the room at a quick pace.

''I hope won't be angry because I finished it before the due date… No, he never acts like that. I'm sure he won't mind this…''

She was now walking down a multitude of intersected corridors at a pretty fast pace.

''So, now, where is he?...''

Molly used her ability to find 's location in the building. She learned he was at the teacher's cafeteria and suddenly accelerated her pace. To put it simply, she ran to it. She knew she shouldn't run in the corridors for i twas forbidden but she still di dit.

Molly knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until her teacher swung the door open.

"Hi, sir! Here's the homework you asked us to do. I had finished it early and thought it was a good decision to come and give it to you."" she said, handing her notebook with a big smile.

"W-well... that's perfect. Thank you, Molly." replied Koryab, surprised with the girl's initiative.

"Welcome, Mr. Koryab!" she said in a highpitched voice.

She turned her heels and was already at the corner before Koryab could tell her anything. Molly was pretty glad he didn't refuse her work; on the contrary! He seemed pretty happy through his surprise.

She slammed her dormitory's door and started to look everywhere in order to find a certain object.

"Where is that telephone?..." thought Molly.

It was time to call

"Ah! There it is!" she exclaimed.

She had done a long and intensive search before finding it on the sofa. She rushed to get it and right when she took it in her hand in order to drum her fingers on the numbers, it rang!

"Aaaaahhhh!"

She almost let it fall out of surprise. It took her a few seconds, pass the bulging eyes, to realize she had to make a move otherwise she'd miss the call. So, she pressed on the "talk" button and put the phone to her right ear.

"Hi. Mrs. Molly Walker?" asked a masculine voice at the end of the receiver.

"Yes. Who is it?" she asked, worried.

"Someone who cares about your well-being, Miss. Now, listen carefully. You will find an enveloppe containing a plane ticket in the first drawer of your chest of drawers. Pack the necessary kit and leave, right now! You are old enough now to get to the U.S.A.''

''But what are-''

''Bip.''

She looked at the device that now didn't transmit any message since the person at the other end had hung up. She suddenly threw the phone onto the sofa and ran to her bags.

She had lived so many events of this type with Matt and Mohinder. She knew it was no matter to laugh about.

''MICAH! Bring the fucking plate here!''

''Yeah, yeah...''

Micah rolled his eyes, took the plate placed on the counter in front of him and brought it to the annoying man sitting just in front of the restaurant's kitchen. He put it on the table, right before the unpleasant man.

''Here you go, Boss! May I leave now?''

''Your shift is not over yet, you lil' grasping!''

Micah looked at him, mouth gapped then turned round and said with an expression filled with rage and an angry voice: ''Oh yeah? Well, my shift is over...''

He then walked up to the clock in the big dining room and touched it. Its hands rapidly moved and stopped at nine and forty five P.M.

''You see?'' said Micah, turning to face his despicable boss. ''Told you it was over.''

The boss couldn't believe it and the only answer that came out of his mouth as Micah was walking out of the restaurant was stuttering of incredulity.

Micah swore out of anger as he walked to his apartment. ''Tss.. I'm so sick of this job! I really need to get a new one!''

He kicked a trash can that stood in front of his apartment before unlocking the main door. He walked up the stairs and repeated the same game but, without the kicking of a trash.

As he entered his living room, he threw his bag roughly enough onto the sofa and headed straight to the kitchen.

He noticed a note on his fridge that made him retrace his steps.

_Do not worry. I have found you another job. You won't have to suffer this one no more. Go at: 413 Maple street. Global's. You will be happy. Future and hopes are what you will find there._

''What the fuck?''

He couldn't get his big wide eyes off this little piece of paper.

''I'll try this. Anything is better than this.'' he said, throwing the paper onto his bag on his sofa and went into his bedroom for he realized he wasn't hungry but tired...

''Yeah. I'll definitely try this tomorrow. Yeah!...'' he thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Global's

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! Decided to post this chapter! Hope you'll like it ^^! And also, I named the street Maple Street because….if you didn't know I live in Canada so Maple was the first thing that popped in my mind as I was searching for a street name :P! I love Maple syrup..HMM *licks lips* Anyways, onto the story! *Just thought it was a funny fact!* Oh and I named the place Global's since my fave English channel is Global *still in Canada xD* and that's where I used to watch Heroes so.. nostalgy digged its path !

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing more than last chapter so if you want to know, re-read the first Disclaimer I wrote. Hehe.

_**According To You**_

_**Chapter 2. Global's**_

Micah woke up, tomorrow morning, and the memory of the little note on the fridge popped up in his mind. He quickly got out of bed, throwing the blanket on the left side of it and ran to the living room.

''Humpf. Where is that little piece of paper?'' he asked under his breath. He searched through his things on the sofa until he found it.

''Yes!'' he exclaimed, a smile on his face while holding it. ''413 Maple Street, huh?''

Joy and success reflected in his eyes before he tried to stick the paper in his jeans' pocket…

''Oh, shit!''

… until he realized he wore none.

He took a sprint to his room and opened his wardrobe in a sharp move. Micah chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a red shirt that he quickly put on. Then, he slid the paper in his jeans' pocket and headed out of his apartment, grabbing his brown bag on the way.

She had glances at every sign indicating what were the next streets coming on her way as she rapidly walked down New York's main sidestreets.

Molly took a quick look at her cellphone's screen. She had written a note with the adress she was looking for.

Two days ago, she had received a mysterious call urging her to catch the next flight to New York. So, she had grabbed her ticket and went straight to the closest airport. Yesterday, her cellphone had rung right after she had gotten off the airplane. The mysterious man had told her an apartment was waiting for her. Everything was settled so, even though she was surprised, she went and got the key into her apartment's mailbox and entered in what seemed to officially be her new home. Then, no more later than this morning, a text message swiftly made its way to her cellphone's screen, displaying _Global's 413 Maple Street. At 11 A.M._

So, there she was, in the meddling of New York's main sidestreets, trying to find the referred location. She was panting due to the abrupt street and her speed. Her cute little purple slim earrings were swinging everyway while she got a bit pissed off. But when she began to get this downwarding mood, i twas at this exact moment that Molly's eyes fell onto the sign which had ''Maple Street'' written on it.

''Yes!'' she exclaimed, jumping twice. She was all content with herself for having found the concerned street.

But now, what was left to be found was Global's. In other words : Some place she had never ever heard of. So, after her short-lasting spirit downfall, she took a step on Maple Street and was now looking up at the buildings' adresses.

''413 Maple Street… 413… 413..'' Molly sweetly and stressily mumbled.

Her search lasted about 15 minutes until…

''Ah! 413 Maple Street! And there I go!''

It was a restaurant that possessed a large sidewalk area.

''But why has he sent me here?''

She smiled as she saw the beautiful view, but suddenly, her smile faded away. It was as if the world had crumbled under her feet. She had seen him…

''Micah!...'' she thought, shocked and excited.


End file.
